


Monster AU - Hat Kid's Origins

by PrincessInfluenza



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster AU, I honestly don't know what else to add, Werebeasts, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessInfluenza/pseuds/PrincessInfluenza
Summary: My take on how Hat Kid ends up under Cooking Cat's care in MonsterMonsoon's AHiT Monster AU





	Monster AU - Hat Kid's Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Full of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203051) by [MonsterMonsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon). 



> First time posting, feel free to let me know if I messed something up.  
> AHiT Monster AU belongs to MonsterMonsoon

Hat Kid always liked taking walks in the forest. It was quiet, calm, and full of life. She could sit and watch bugs crawl around or giggle at squirrels or pretend she was a magic forest creature like all of the kids at the orphanage told stories about.  
But she didn’t like running through the pouring rain, tripping on rocks and tree roots, all while lightning crashed overhead. She didn’t remember why she was running, only that their were people chasing her. A bolt of lightning split the sky, illuminating the forest and scaring the orphan. She wanted to lay down, to rest her legs, to sleep, but the smell of smoke and images of an inferno kept her going. Fear was the only thing that kept her stumbling through the storm. 

A small fire crackled in the fireplace. It filled the house up with warmth, something that Cookie was very fond of. Even though she was covered in fur, she still loved heat. Cookie sighed, pulling the quilt tighter around her. The sound of rain hammering the roof left her feeling calm. The bit of quiet was nice considering the usual noise of the house. She had to take any quiet time she could get because…  
“Darling! What are you still doing up?” A voice broke the silence of the house.  
“Oh, hey there sugar!” Cookie turned to see Grooves sliding over to her. “I’d ask the same of you, but the dead don’t sleep do they?” The penguin sat down next to her, not seeming to mind the cold house.  
“Excuse me darling, but I am the most lively person in this house!”  
“You know what I mean Grooves!” Cookie chuckled.  
“But seriously darling, its late! You should head to bed.”  
“I know sugar, but this storm is keeping me up. Plus, my room is much to cold.” Just then a bolt of lightning flashed and Cookie’s ears swiveled towards the door. She turned to look at the door, whiskers twitching. Cookie stayed like this for a moment, before dropping the quilt and hurrying towards the door.  
“What is it darling?” Grooves stood up after her, confused at her sudden change.  
“Shh!” Cookie pressed her ear to the door, then flung it open, resulting in a rush of cold air. She stared out into the storm then turned.  
“Grooves! Get me that blanket fast!” She said before stepping out into the dark. The penguin complied, grabbing the dropped quilt and hurrying to meet a now wet Cookie at the front door. She was clutching a small figure, muddy and wet. She quickly wrapped the small creature in the blanket and hurried over to the fire, laying the bundle down in front of it. Cookie then hurried into the kitchen while Grooves was left wondering what just happened. Just then, Grooves heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps descending the stairs.  
“Grooves! You better have a good pecking reason to be making this much noise!”  
“Darling please, keep your voice down! We ha-”  
“Don’t tell me what ta do you peck neck!” The conductor stormed over to the penguin, oblivious to the small bundle in front of the fireplace. “I know ya don’t sleep, but at least shut your beak while the rest of us are trying ta!”  
“Conductor!” Cookie’s firm voice rang out from the kitchen as the cat emerged holding a vial of milky white liquid. “Shush! The little one is right next to you!” Surprised, the bird looked around, finally seeing the small figure wrapped in blankets. Cookie motioned them out of the way before kneeling down and picking up the child. “Here sugar, drink this. It’ll help you sleep.”  
The small figure quickly drank the potion, and was asleep almost immediately. The cat then moved the child to her chair and hearded the two birds into the kitchen.  
“What in peck is going on?” The Conductor was past confused at this point.  
“As I was trying to tell you darling, Cookie found the little one outside in the rain and brought them in.” Grooves sighed.  
“It’s a little girl.” Cookie said. “She seems to be normal, but I smell smoke on her.”  
“Smoke? Ya sure Cookie?”  
“What’s so strange about smoke?” The penguin asked.  
“Well sugar, the rain would have washed away any scent that wasn’t from nearby, and we haven’t seen any sign of fire near us. So this can’t have been a normal fire.”  
The conductor sighed. “We can check in the mornin to see if there was any fires in tha nearby towns, but I’m headed ta bed. I got work ta get ta in the mornin.” With that the conductor turned tail and headed up the stairs.  
“Darling, you should head to sleep too. I can watch over the little girl tonight.”  
“Alright sugar. That potion will wear off in a few hours, and I can take over then.”  
“Good night Cookie.”  
“Good night Grooves.”


End file.
